Max Villareal
Max was the father of Abel and Lilith Villareal as well as the husband to Emma Callery-Aiken and Elsa Bjergsen. He was also the son to Jacques Villareal and the younger brother to Hugo and Luna Villareal. He resided in The Villareal Mansion in Windenburg with Emma, Lilith and Abel until his death. Toddlerhood Sometime between Max's toddlerhood and childhood, his mother went missing under mysterious circumstances, meaning that it was only his father who raised him and his siblings, Luna and Hugo. Max was also thought to have been born in 1970 or at least in the 1970's and to have been a wild child since he had an evil father, as well as potentially driven his family mad. Childhood Fun Max was in the League of Adventures Club with Emma, Elsa, and Lucas Munch. He had the evil trait. Teen Days Max and Emma grew closer, dating throughout their teen years. He was a rebel and downright evil. At the end of their teen years, Max got Emma pregnant and they ran away together. Adulthood Just as he become a young adult, Max had an accidental pregnancy with Emma that resulted in the birth of their daughter Lilith. Emma and Max moved into a house together, but that was short lived as Max's evil ways interfered with their relationship. Max was never around to help with Lilith and made Emma quit her job so she could raise her. Max was abusive towards Emma. When Emma’s brother, James came round to visit, Max started yelling at him. Emma couldn’t take the abuse anymore and took Lilith, moved back into the Dream House, and split with Max. She raised Lilith as a single mother with the help of her parents who owned the Dream House. Sometime after their breakup, Max married Elsa Bjergsen and had their son Abel. He still kept in contact with Lilith, but she was kept a secret until she showed up and found out about his new family. She became a regular part of their life. Lilith eventually decided to spend Christmas with his new family and during their Christmas dinner of grilled cheese, a fire broke out which killed Elsa and burned the house down. The damage was too great, so Abel and Max moved to Oasis Springs to begin a new life. Max also finally saw how awful he had acted over the years and changed from being an evil sim to a good sim. Soon after, Max and Emma rekindled their relationship and both her and Lilith moved back into the house so that the four of them were a family. Max proposed to Emma at Salma's restaurant and they got married on Valentine's Day. Max occasionally is seen working at the Brindleton Bay Pawspital as a vet, however his main and official career is a Secret Agent, which he changed to from a Criminal after he became good and got married to Emma. Emma and Max got Lilith and Abel brother and sister Malemute puppies to help Lilith get over the death of Vixy and for Abel to have an emotional support dog. Emma and Max found out Abel got his girlfriend Ashley, pregnant, but they seemed calm about it and let her move in with Phoenix, Abel and Ashley's daughter. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser Max aged up to an elder after both Emma and Emily at his house. Like Emma, Max didn't care so much about having plastic surgery done. Emma and Max both died together in their bedroom of their house on Christmas Eve in the 27th episode of Broken Dream. Trivia * One of the members of Max's childhood club, the League of Adventurers, was named Lucas Munch. Lucas’s older brother would eventually marry Max's sister, Luna. * Max was one of the sims that came with the Sims 4: Get Together expansion pack. *Max has always naturally had an older looking face when skin details were taken off to check. *Max aged up to an elder after Emma, despite him actually being a little bit older than her and Emily. *Max's career is within the CIA, according to Clare. *He was the youngest sibling within the Villareal family. *He was likely Spanish. *Emma and him have known each other since they were children, like Connor and Erika and James and Salma. *Max was part of the Broken Dream series. *Apart from James, he was the last sim in the second generation to die. He died about 2 minutes after Emma. *His name is a diminutive of Maximilian, which means greatest. *Max was the first person in the series to be a widower after his first wife Elsa died. *Max is the first person in the series to have been married more than once. Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters